Draco Malfoy and The Hero
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: AU Draco and Harry have basically switched places. Now Harry wants Draco's girl Gin. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

THE STORY SO FAR

Harry was raised by a distant cousin of the family and attends Durmstrang. Lucius and Narcissa divorced soon after the the birth of Draco. Narcissa and Draco moved in with Sirus Black who shortly after is arrested. Narcissa raises Draco to be the perfect gentleman and he is sorted into Gryffindor. He befriends Ron and Hermione and takes Harry's part in the first year. The second year he finds himself falling hard and fast for the little Ginny Weasley. He is embarrassed when she sends him a valentine but returns the favor by sweeping her off her feet in front of her entire table. The attacks on the Mudbloods and others continue as Draco ponders Ginny's withdrawl and Voldermort's obsession last year with him, When Harry is supposed to kill him. Draco saves Ginny from the chamber and gets his father thrown in Azkaban. Meanwhile, Ginny invites Draco to stay the summer and love blossoms between the two. By the third year they are dating. Sirius comes to Hogwarts to help Dumbledore and between him and Draco, Pettigrew is caught when Ginny, A natural animagus, shifts into a Dragon to stop Lupin from transforming. Sirius is aquitted, but Pettigrew escapes before he can be locked up. Sirius and Narcissa start falling in love (Even if they are distantly related) and take Draco and Ginny (Along with all the Weasleys and Hermione) to the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny tries out for the school team and makes Seeker while Draco is elected captain. The Tri-wizard competition arrives and Draco helps Cedric while his girl Cho oggles Harry. At the last second, Cedric, develops some nobility and lets Harry win the competition. Sadly, though, he is one of the few who believe him when he says the Dark Lord is back. But Harry's whole school believes him.

Now Harry has let that fame go to his head and we join Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, on summer break at the Malfoy Manor, where all have moved in.

Chapter One

How do you say I love you?

Ginny shyly slipped her hand into Draco's. He turned and grinned at her, squeezing her hand slightly, causing a rush of blood to flame her face. One would imagine that after the fiasco two years ago when she blazed into the scene, in full Dragon regalia and saved an innocent man, that she would have over come her shyness.

But no! she still had to look at him with those adoring eyes.

Aparently someone was none too pleased about those adoring eyes.

Ron was glaring determinedly at Draco. When it came to his little sister, Ron tended to forget that Draco was his best friend and would never hurt her. He also seemed to miss the various looks Hermione threw his way. Hermione was head over heels in love with the single most dense boy in the world.

Draco, on the other hand, was dashing, romantic, charming, brave, funny, handsome and noble. His grinn tended to elect various different responses, including blushing and a childish greed. Ginny let Draco lead her into the Conservatory. She sat across from him at the glass and wrought iron table. Hermione and Ron sat down as a House Elf brought napkins and cutlery.

"Will Mister Malfoy be needing anything?" The elf squeaked.

"Just tea, please. Oh and have Kitty fix up some of her fantastic scones, Gin here hasn't ever had them." He grinned charmingly at the elf.

The Elf nodded and bowed off. Even Hermione had nothing to say about the treatment of the Malfoy elves. All thier elves got uniforms and excellent housing conditions. Draco transfered his grin to Ginny.

"That dress is really becoming of you, Ginny, dear."

Ginny felt her face flush and Ron glared all the harder. Draco turned to Ron and smoothly engaged him in a conversation as Ginny and Hermione prattled about random things until the tea arrived. Hermione was very pretty and Ginny wondered again why she wasted herself on her brother. Hermione, between her looks and her brains, could land any job or any guy she wanted. The only clue she had that Ron liked her was when Harry Potter had tried to make a move on her and Ron had to be forcibly restrained by several other students. He had also shown the same behavior when Harry tried to grab Ginny's ass. Of course, GInny had decked him. She half expected him to try and kill her but he had merely grinned and said he liked girls that were hard to get.

"Harry Potter is something of a prat, isn't he?" Ron said around one of Kitty's famous scones.

Draco nodded as he buttered a scone. "He's got something of a hero complex."

"Hero complex?" Ron asked blankly.

"Yes," Draco replied, reaching across the table to hand Ginny the scone. "You're not eating enough, darling. I can't have my girlfriend wasting away."

Ginny took it with a slight blush. What did she do to deserve a man this nice? Narcissa had done a good job about Draco. He truly was a perfect gentleman. He easily brought up the fact that he thought she should be eating more with out insulting any present. Ron frowned slightly, as though trying to decide whether it eas a killing offense to offer his sister a scone.

"A hero complex is when you become obsessed with yourself after doing something worthy of noticing." Draco continued. "In this case, Harry thinks the whole world should fall down and worship him simply because he stopped Voldermort all those years ago."

Ron flinched slightly at the name but he was the only one. Ginny was used to her boyfriend's brazen use of thier enemy's name and Hermione was getting there.

Ginny bit into the scone as Draco poured everyone tea. He paused at each to ask how much. After that he passed the sugar and cream to each of them. He put two lumps in GInny's without even asking and no cream. GInny felt tears touch her eyes. What did she do to deserve a boyfriend like this?

Draco looked up and saw the tears. "Ginny!" He cried softly, getting up. Ron started to as well, but Hermione stalled him and with a meaningful look, dragged him off to the other half of the room. Draco gathered Ginny in his arms and cradled her as he sat on the stone floor. "GInny, my love, what's wrong?"

Ginny sniffed. " What did I do to deserve you?"

He kissed her temple. "Everything. You are the most perfect person I know. You are beautiful and smart. Strong and funny. And I love you."

GInny looked up at him. "You do?"

He grinned and kissed her. "Of course. Would I really put up with your brother complaining to me every five seconds about either how much he loves Hermione or how I'd better not try anything til after we're married if I didn't?"

Ginny opened her mouth to comment on that when a voice drawled. "Well, well, well, how cute. My enemy and my future wife."


	2. What An Idiot

Chapter Two

What an idiot.

GInny and Draco spun to see Harry Potter standing in the door way to the green house. Ginny moved closer to Draco and his arms tightened around her. Harry was not alone. Albert Raydance, a tall beefy looking fifth year and Oliver Cotell, a weasely little forth year, escorted him.

Ron and Hermione arrived, flanking Draco and his beloved.

"Jumping the gun a bit are you?" Ron snarled. For as many misgivings as he had about his little sister dating his best mate, he would have died before seeing her be a pawn in Harry's game.

"To the best of my knowledge she hasn't spoken three civil words to you since you met a year ago." Hermione chimed in, sharing Ron's veiws.

Harry waved one hand, dismissing this. "That really doesn't matter."

Draco felt Ginny's skin go rough beneath his hands. Ginny was changing shape. He squeezed her arm and she relaxed, realizing she was close to revealing her secret.

"I think it does matter." Hermione objected, ever the voice of reason. "If you try anything without her consent, that's sexual assault and that's an Azkaban crime."

Ron looked down at Hermione with pride, his look saying this one is mine.

Harry looked over the two of them disgustedly. "You two are pathetic."

His green eyes returned to Ginny, casually summing her up like a prize turkey. Ginny sneered insolently at him. Draco tightened his arms protectively around his catch. Most guys would unthinkingly hand their girl over to the Mighty Boy Who Lived. Draco had been raised differently. His mother and soon to be step father had gone to great pains to instill in him the fact that a woman was not a possession. Ginny wasn't merely his girl, she was THE girl. Looking at her now, he knew that. He would never give any girl into the clutches of this creep, but he knew he would never as long as he lived, let this boy anywhere near his love as long as he could stop him.

Harry sneered. "Guess you didn't hear the good news, pet."

"I'm not your pet," Ginny growled in a voice about an octave below her normal pitch. Luckily Harry didn't notice. Only six people knew about Ginny's Animangus talent and Ginny rather hoped to keep it that way.

Draco gently nipped her ear and she turned her beautiful smile upon him.

"Excuse me," Harry growled. Ginny and Draco returned thier gazes back to him, thier eyes saying 'what do you want now?'

"As I was saying," He purred, all manners again. "I have good news."

Ginny sighed. "You aren't going to make me guess are you? I'm really bad at it."

Harry smiled indulgently and Ginny felt like she was going to throw up. "I'm coming to your school this fall."

Draco raised a perfect eyebrow. "They let you in? I'll have to have a talk with Dumbledore."

Hermione looked down at him. "I rather suspect you'll get along well with Professor Snape. You're both oily haired gits."

Harry sneered at her. "Better than being bushy haired."

Ron snarled and started forward, but Draco beat him to it. He lazily arched out an arm and caught Harry in the jaw. Harry fell, shocked. He touched his bleeding lower lip then looked at Draco.

Draco shrugged in a nonchalant manner, but his eyes said other wise. "No body insults a lady in my presense. Keep that in mind."

Harry surged to his feet. "I won't forget this Malfoy."

Draco looked nonplussed. "You would reach an all time low if you did. Ta Harry."

Harry snarled silently and stalked from the room, running into the glass door on his way out.

"What an idiot." Ron, Draco, Hermione and GInny muttered in unison.


	3. On a Moving Train?

Chapter Three

On a Moving Train?

GInny snuggled into Draco's chest as the limo headed to the station. She sighed. Oh, she'd be in the same house as Draco, but boys weren't allowed into the girl's dormatory. Then again, she was a sister of Fred and George, and she had learned well. Draco slid his arms around her.

She rested her head against his shoulder. In the three weeks since the escapade with Harry, Draco and Ron had become increasingly protective of her and Hermione. The rest of the Weasley clan seemed to agree with the boys' sentiments and Fred and George had been warned to take special precaution of Ginny. Ginny wasn't sure what they had planned, but knowing the twins, they did.

Ron and Hermione sat opposite them, talking animatedly about their classes. GInny herself was taking two classes with them and three with Draco.

The car slowed and Draco opened the door and held it open for all three of them.

Molly and Arthur came running up, hugging the quartet. As her parents gushed over her, GInny felt Draco take her hand. He ran his thumb gently over her knuckles before leaning in to kiss her. Molly and Arthur exchanged a knowing look.

Then the peaceful moment was interrupted.

"If it isn't our favorite baby sister!"

Ginny started to turn but found herself slung over Fred's shoulder. She looked around to see Draco laughing with Hermione and Ron as Fred and George, dressed like mafia hit men, carried Ginny toward the train.

"Fred, put me down! I can walk for myself! Fred!"

"Sorry GInny, we're here to make you an offer you can't refuse." George rasped in a perfect imitation of Marlon Brando.

"George! Fred! What are you laughing at?" she demanded of her boyfriend. He skipped up the steps to kiss her frowning mouth.

"You know I love you."

"What?" Fred, George and Ron all looked at him in shock. Fred set Ginny down in the closest compartment and the gang followed, half looking shell shocked. Hermione didn't seem surprised about this development and kept sending meaningful glances at Ron, who didn't notice.

Draco took Ginny's hand. "I realized something in the past three years. I am madly in love with this woman. I want to spend all my time with her. I love her more than anything."

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Right. But I still have to deck you if you hurt her."

Fred and George looked ready to agree, when Hermione said. "Ron, dear, I don't think you'll ever have that problem."

Ron looked at Hermione's sad face and the rest of the compartment suddenly found other places to be.

"Mione, don't look sad. I don't know what's wrong, but I promise I'll try to make it better."

Hermione smiled sadly at him. "I know. But I don't think it can be helped anytime soon. It just has to happen in it's own time."

Ron looked at the ground and took Hermione's hand. She looked down at their interlocked hands.

"I'm really bad at it, aren't I?"

She frowned at him. "Bad at what?"

He smiled up at her. "At showing how completely in love with you I am."

Hermione stared at him.

He looked down at the floor of the compartment. "I know I'm not as good as Draco when it comes to showing-"

Hermione grabbed his chin and lifted his face to kiss her.


	4. Dare To Be

Chapter Four

Dare to Be

Ginny and Draco headed toward the front of the train. They both knew Hermione and Ron would have to go to the Prefect's meeting soon. Ginny waved at Luna Lovegood. The dreamy blond smiled and approached. Luna looked at their joined hands and sighed.

"Not yet."

Ginny and Draco were used to this. Ever since the two started dating, Luna had had the same reaction. Colin Creevey shortly followed and the four of them found a compartment. Fred and George had wandered off to torment someone new.

"Did you hear?" Luna asked dreamily.

The others looked at her, waiting for the blonde to elaborate. It took Luna a moment to remember what she was going to say.

"There's an exchange student this year."

Ginny winced. "Let me guess, Harry Potter."

Colin squeaked and fell out of the seat with excitement. Ginny and Draco looked down at him. Luna looked vaguely surprised, but not overly so.

"How'd you know?" She asked as Colin, blushing, regained his seat.

Ginny shrugged. "Cause he's standing outside the door."

The group turned en masse toward the door. Sure enough, the outline of a figure was visible through the frosted glass.

The door opened, to reveal Harry Potter.

Colin squeaked again and fell off the bench, again.

Harry grinned down at Ginny. "Well now, lovely. How did you know it was me?"

Ginny looked at him distainfully up and down.

"Did you sense my all consuming love for you?"

"She could probably smell your aftershave a mile away." Luna commented, staring vacantly at the celing. All the eyes turned to her, and once again, Luna remained oblivious to the questioning eyes.

Harry looked a bit apopoleptic.

"Why you little.." He started toward Luna. Ginny leapt in between them, wand at the ready.

"Much as I hate to rain on your parade," Came a silken voice from open door way.

All eyes turned now to feast on the tall, striking figure of Blaise Zabini. Ginny had to admit, for a Slytherin, Blaise was the best. He was calm and sophisticated, cool and collected. And handsome to boot. His violet eyes scanned the crowd. He nodded to his cousin Draco then detatched himself from where he leaned against the door way. He cut through Ginny and Harry's unspoken threats and took Luna by the hand.

"I really need to talk to Luna, privately."

Blaise was perhaps the only person Ginny knew who could keep Luna firmly rooted in the present. Ginny didn't know how he did it, but her hat was off to him.

Luna smiled up at him as he escorted her off.

Harry seemed like someone who had lost the wind for his sails. Ginny returned to her boyfriend's side and smirked up at Harry.

"Sorry, old chap. Looks like you don't get to tango with our most charming member just yet. Maybe you'll get sorted into Ravenclaw with her."

Harry sneered down at Draco. "Let your girl do all the talking?"

Draco shrugged. "She's better at the subtle threats than me. But if you want truly stimulating conversation, talk to Colin here. He's single, I believe."

It took Harry a moment to catch the reference, but when he did he blushed scarlet and stormed from the room. Colin looked a bit bemused.

"What? What happened?"

Ginny and Draco laughed and promised to fill him in later.

(A/N: Took me a little while, but I hope it pleases.

To Pussin Boots- yupses!

To shero003- plenty of DGH interaction to come.

To HarryGinnyfan23- glad you like it!

To Tomsgirl2005- will do!


	5. Offer

Chapter Five

Offer

Draco took Ginny's hand as she descended the stairs. She didn't need it, but she let him. It would make him happy and she secretly loved it. A dozen other girls from her year, also dating boys, gave their boyfriends looks that clearly said, why don't you ever do that for me?

Draco caught sight of Hermione and Ron somewhere ahead and waved his hand. Colin tags along behind and soon the other two show up, bringing Neville Longbottom with them. Neville was clutching his toad which was a bright yellow. Having been elected the prefect for Hufflepuff, the group assumed Neville had colored Trevor that color for that reason. But the look of dispair on his face was so comical, that Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Neville was a sweetheart, but he was always getting into trouble of some kind.

Draco let the burden shift to him and asked Neville what was wrong.

"I was proud when I got to be a prefect. So I got Gran to color him yellow, but I can't figure out how to fix it."

Draco stepped closer, not releasing Ginny's hand and set about fixing the illfated toad.

"We ran into Harry Potter again." Draco remarked casually as he returned Trevor to his natural color. "Seems he's going to make good on his promise to come here." He ran his thumb over Ginny's knuckles.

Ginny squeezed his hand.

"Any idea why he wants to be here?" Neville asked. Though usually shy, around the gang, Neville was quite the tactiction.

Ron shrugged. "Probably trying to get in Ginny's good graces."

"Fail to see how that is possible." Hermione remarked as they filled into the boats that would take them across to Hogwarts.

They met again on the other side of the lake. As they were about to continue their conversation, Professor Mcgonnagall interrupted them.

"Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, I ask that you report to your tables now. Mr Malfoy, I suggest you do so as well, I need to talk to Miss Weasley here for a moment."

Draco sent her a look that asked if she would be alright. Ginny nodded.

"Miss Weasley, you may have noticed a discrepancy on your schedule."

Ginny nodded. She had noticed that her schedule had her in Self Transfiguration. "I meant to ask you about that."

McGonnagall nodded. "I have a full schedule this year. I was wondering if, being the only Animagus on campus, if you would be interested in teaching the class."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You mean... Me? Teach a class?"

McGonnagall nodded. "You would be excused from your Astronamy class. I rather suspected you were less than happy with that class as it were."

Ginny blushed. McGonnagall took that as a yes. "There are currently seventeen students in your class. If that becomes too much, you can set up private lessons with myself or your self. You will still be taking all your other classes, but the teachers have been instructed to allow you a grace period if need be. I rather doubt you will need to, but just incase. That is if you want to teach it."

"Of course I do! I would love to!" Ginny gushed.

McGonnagall smiled, remembering her own enthusiasm at her first job proposal. Ginny would do well.

(A/N: Sorry about the delay! I hope to have more up soon... once I figure out the plot...

To SOME PERSON WHO LOVES DI STORI- Yeah! Glad you like it!


	6. New Class and New Teachers

Chapter Six

New Class, New Teachers.

Draco twirled the quill in his long fingers. He missed Ginny. He had seen her that morning at breakfast, but with Potter in Slytherin and freely roaming the halls, he wanted her nearby to protect her. Not that there was anything to fear from the git, but he had managed to get himself quite a following. He couldn't wait for the next class, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Ginny had gotten permission to move up into.

He looked at his paper and realized he had drawn a quick sketch of Ginny. He smiled.

The door to the room opened as the school bell rang out the hour, and in walked the object of his affection. Her crimson hair was mussed since that morning. Her freckled cheeks were flushed and he resisted the urge to smile. What was Ginn doing here? This was an advanced class. No one else from her year had even been allowed to sign up for this class. Not that she needed it.

Ginny walked by him to the front of the class and suddenly Draco understood. He grinned.

Ginny caught his eye and turned away, but not before Draco saw a smile steal over her lips.

She wrote her name on the board.

"Good morning class. I'd introduce myself, but doubtless you all know me from some various escapade over the three years I've been here."

This brought chuckles. Draco saw Ginny's shoulders relax into a more comfortable position and resisted the urge to cheer her on. She had to do this herself.

"As you may or may not know, I am an Animagus. I was born this way and have spent the majority of my life learning to control this. However, Only one in a million witches or wizards carry the gene that allows this let alone exhibit it. Both my parents were carriers but only I show the trait. Anyone know why?"

A scattering of hands in the group of thirty students went up, Hermione's among them. Ginny surveyed the crowd. She pointed to a Slytherin, Maxine Straus. "Max?"

"Um, Well, if you follow the rules of basic Chemistry, your mother and father were only carriers so statistics say that only one forth of their children would actually hold enough of the gene to be able to display the trait sufficently."

Ginny nodded. "Anyone know why of seven children, I was the only one to display it?"

This time she called on a Hufflepuff, Hector Drake, a seventh year. "Well, this branch of chemistry is based on probability, not fact, so it would be easy for the gene to play around as it pleased."

Ginny smiled. "Good. Oh and five points to each of your houses."

The rest of the class went pretty fine after that. The entire class didn't seem to mind talking about a single gene the entire class period and Indeed Draco barely noticed the passage of time until Ginny looked at her watch.

"Aie! Almost kept you too long. Off with you all." She made a shooing motion and picked up her books. The class left, still discussing what they had learned. Draco and Hermione waited for Ginny to lock the class room as was required and then walked to DADA.

"You were fantastic, love." Draco reassured her. He kissed her forehead as Hermione repeated the asurance.

The three met Ron outside the classroom. Ron breifly glared at the sight of Draco's arm around Ginny, but Hermione spirited him away.

Inside the class room they were met by their new Teacher. As the students sat down, he wrote his name on the board. "Hello Every one. My name is Daisuke Niwa. And I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year."

Hermione suddenly blanched and put a hand to her head. Ron looked at her, worry on his face. "Mione? You Ok?"

Hermione didn't respond for a moment. Then she brought forth a smile and nodded. There was somthing she didn't like about this teacher. Something was off. Even so, why did she feel attracted to him?

(A/N: Brownie points to who ever can tell me where the teacher's name is from.)


	7. Nicely Done

A/N: Brownie points to Helldarkangel1 and Sherofor getting the name in the last chapter! Also, I'm pretty open for sugestions on this fic.

Chapter Seven

Nicely Done

"Well, that's nice." Hermione commented absently as Ron babbled about some quidditch related subject.

Ginny was reading Wicked by Gregory MacGuire as she sat in Draco's lap, who was reading over her shoulder. Hermione occasionally glanced up from her book (The Company by Robert Littell) to watch the two or to supervise Ron and Colin as they discussed various Quidditch plays.

Luna and Blaise, also basking in the early fall weather, sat a short distance away, eating sandwiches and butterbeer and humming the lyrics to No Good Deed Goes Unpunished.

Ginny paused in her reading and stared off into the distance, a grimace on her lovely face. Hermione noticed her look and followed her gaze. Harry Potter, flanked by half of Slytherin House.

The group came over, right to Blaise and Luna.

"Zabini." Harry began.

Blaise looked up from where he had been putting together a sandwich for his girlfriend.

"Yes?"

"It has come to our attention that you are having relations with a Ravenclaw. We insist you stop such interhouse relations."

"Hmm." Blaise mumured noncommittally and returned his attention to the blonde before him.

"Didn't you hear me?" Harry snarled.

Blaise's violet eyes met Luna's pale blue ones and in perfect unison they began to sing.

Blaise turned to Harry and grinned. "That's the Sorting Hat's new song. Rather apropo, don't you think?"

"We still insist that you refrain from such relations." Harry growled, not seeming to have noticed that half his following had disappeared during the song.

"Well I guess Ginny's off the hook then."

Harry turned to Hermione. "What does that mean?"

"Well, you detest interhouse relations and Ginny is a Gryffindor, so unless you want to be a hypocrite..." She let the sentence trail off.

Harry turned bright red and stormed off with his greatly deminished following.

Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Nicely done, Mione."

(A/N: Ok, I lied. I need a lot of help with this fic. I really don't know where to take it. I know how I want it to end, but I want there to be at least another five chapters dealing with the relationships before I start there. Help would be greatly appreciated.

To Jen- yeah, you're probably right. But we studied it in Chemistry.


	8. Strange Attractions

Chapter Eight

Strange Attractions

Hermione tried to ignore it. It was hard, but she was good at ignoring strange feelings. Like the ones she'd had around Ron for ever. Then again, she had eventually just given in and now they were happy together. An impulse that led her to be together with Ron forever.

And forever was how long she wanted to be with him.

And the worst bit was it was a teacher. Ok, so it could have been Snape which would have devastated her. But, even so... the Defense against the dark arts teacher?

She couldn't describe her attraction to him. She just was. She shouldn't be. That was what made her relationship with Ron Ok. He was a nice, occasionally sensitive, funny guy, who happened to be cute.

But Professor Niwa...

"There's something off about him."

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts to look at Luna Lovegood. Free seating was awarded to students above their third year and so their group always snagged a table of their own. Luna was looking up at the teacher's table. Following her friend's gaze, she Luna was looking at none other than Professor Niwa.

Luna looked over at Hermione. "Stay away from him Hermione. He will make you get Ron hurt."

Hermione felt a chill run down her spine. To change the subject she quickly asked, "And what do you see when you look at Ginny and Draco holding hands?"

Luna's face lost the little color it had. "It's not certain it's them, but I see it everytime she holds his hand."

"What Luna?"

"Two hands are holding a freckled one and another. The faces are in shadow and they are wearing wedding garb. Then the freckled hand kills the other."

Hermione felt her blood run cold. It wasn't possible. She looked over as Draco whispered into Ginny's ear and the younger girl laughed. It wasn't possible.

(A/N: Plot! Plot! Do you see this? I have a plot!


	9. Be somebody Else

Chapter Nine

Be Some body else.

The potion bubbled merrily. Harry Potter stood before it, watching the greyish green bubbles rise to the surface and pop gently. He shoved his hands into his pockets and spared a quick glance around the empty room.

The walls were dark grey stone. The once bright mortar had dulled with age. A single table was set up by the window and Harry's potion boiled on it.

Harry wanted Ginny Weasley. More than anything.

He couldn't describe the attraction, but ever since she first stood up to him, he wanted to break her and see her crawling to obey him.

The Granger girl had been tempting but he had decided against it. She was too easy. He wanted the challenge Ginny provided.

And she had been a challenge. He was used to girls swooning at his glance. Even Granger had faltered the first time he smiled at her.

Not Ginny. She had just rolled her chocolate brown eyes and turned away.

Draco was a problem. Doubtless she was in love with him. He had been watching the boy for the past year and could see why. Draco was charming and sensetive.

That was why Harry needed something more powerful than charms and good looks.

He needed magic.

He slipped a vial from his pocket and examined the potion within. This would work.

The potion boiling finished and Harry scouped out a glass ful. Time to make her love him.

Harry dropped a silver hair in the potion and drank the Polyjuice Potion.

(A/N: Sorry about the delay.


	10. Not Inside

Chapter Ten

Not inside

Draco glanced out the window, smiling as he watched the redheaded figure of his girlfriend walk around the lake. He stopped at the window to watch her. Ginny was beautiful, even from here.

He leaned against the sill.

Another figure came into the scene. The stride said it was a he. Draco frowned. Like him, the figure had pale blonde hair. He was very familiar, even from this far away. The boy, as though sensing his gaze, turned and Draco felt like the boy was smirking.

Draco suddenly realized why the figure was so familiar. It was a perfect duplicate of him.

He turned. He had to get to Ginny.

Two older boys barred his way.

"Where ya going Pretty boy?"

888

Ginny pushed her robe back and slid her hands into the pockets of her jeans. It had rained the night before and the air had crisped to a chilly late autumn afternoon. As result, Ginny had foregone her usual attire of shorts and a tee shirt and was in a pair of jeans and had wrapped her robe around her for comfort.

She felt the edge of a paper in her pocket and pulled it out. She smiled as she unfolded the sheet of notes. She had taken them the day before with Draco, in the library. They had started out as serious notes but had rapidly deteriorated into incoherent gibberish as Draco had charmed her paper to move everytime she tried to write. This had led to an ink fight that caused Madam Pince to kick the pair out when their laughter became too loud. Draco had helped her get the ink off of her before he scrubbed at himself. By then his ink was dried and hard to scrub off. The affair ended with them going to the Kitchen and asking Dobby to get it off her boyfriend.

Ginny smiled again and put the paper back in her pocket. She didn't know why she kept this kind of stuff, but in her heart she was glad she did.

She glanced up in time to see Draco approaching. She smiled at him and ran to him.

He caught her and spun her around. For some reason she couldn't explain, there was somthing off about him. She turned her head as he leaned in to kiss her, so his lips caught her cheek.

He set her down. "Hello pet."

Ginny felt a shudder run down her spine. Draco had never called her that before.

He took her hand in his. Ginny resisted the urge to frown. He didn't run his thumb over her knuckles. Draco always did that. What was wrong?

She gave him a smile, studying his face. There was something off here.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Just fine." He leaned in to nuzzle her ear. "Much better with you, pet."

Ginny felt her skin go cold. Suddenly she recognized the nickname. Only one other person had called her that before.

(A/N: And once again, Jules will be ready to kill me. It has been a while since I did a good Cliffie though. It was over due. I do feel a bit bad, as this was the second cliff in a row for this fic.


	11. Falling to Peices

Chapter Eleven

Falling to Peices

Draco faced the two bigger boys. Draco was no weakling, but he didn't relish the idea of attacking the two boys. "Gentlemen, perhaps we can come to an understanding?"

"What's an understanding?" The shorter of the two asked the larger.

_Oh, Dear Merlin._

Draco watched the two argue on the meaning of understanding. Then he piped up. "You fools!"

The two looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded in what he hoped was a good imitation of arrogance.

"Ummmm" The taller began.

Draco waved him to silence. "Obviously you can't tell me from that idiot Malfoy."

"Wha?"

Draco pointed out the window. "Draco Malfoy is with Ginny right now. I need you to incapacitate him until such time as I deem fit for him to be released."

"Huh?"

"Go lock him in a closet." Draco elaborated.

"Oh! Ok, boss."

Draco followed the two goons down to lawn. Ginny and Harry/Draco looked up. Draco could tell the releif on his beloved's face as he approached. She leapt at him as the goons took Harry.

"Hey love." He said, catching her.

She smiled. "Hey love. Let's get some lunch."

He took her hand, leading her away. He ran his thumb over her knuckles and Ginny let her self get lost in his beautiful grey eyes.

Mean while, Harry was having trouble keeping Goon # 1 off him, after said goon had drunk the potion he had prepared for Ginny.


	12. Sudden Storms

To hogwartsgal15- who wanted her very own chapter! ;)

Chapter Twelve

Sudden Storms

Hermione yawned and stretched. She glanced around. Ron sat a few feet away, picking at blades of grass. She smiled at him.

"You can go in, you know."

He grinned at her. "And miss all this excitement? Wouldn't miss it for the world."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Seriously. I'm just working on this paper. I know it's boring for you."

"But what would I do with out you?" He asked, ruffling her hair.

She smirked. "You could practice Quidditch. You and Draco could hang out, and talk."

Ron smiled. "Thanks love."

She kissed him again then watched him leave. A smiled played about her lips and she returned to her paper.

She was sitting in her favorite spot on the lawn. She was about twenty yards away from the Whomping Willow. Far enough to stay out of the branches reaches but close enough to be in its shade on a hot day.

She leaned back against the small rock out crop behind her and drew her paper into her lap.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and concentrated on the essay. It only had to be three feet, but as usual, she was approaching five. It was for Potions. The class was among her least favorite classes, but she loved the actual subject matter. If only Snape wasn't such a jerk. He was nicer to her than most students, but even so he had a natural mean streak and could be quite hurtful when he wanted to.

Ginny never let things like that get to her. She would shrug it off and stare you down. During her first year, she had been shy and uncertain of things. But as time passed, she became more and more comfortable with Draco and Hermione. Now she was a fierce advocate for her friends. Hermione knew she would do anything for them.

Hermione wished she could be more stoic like GInny. But the truth of the matter was, Hermione cared what people thought of her. SHe wanted them to like her. And she wanted to like them. When she didn't like some one, it bothered her almost as much as when people didn't like her.

As a general rule, Hermione was well liked. She was smart and pretty. Students would ask her for help, which she readily gave.

Hermione wondered if the new teacher liked her.

She pulled herself from her thoughts as a drop of rain hit the parchment in her lap. She glanced around. It was raining pretty lightly but she knew it was a good quarter of a mile to the school. Better to wait it out in the shrieking shack.

Despite her original reservations about it, Hermione liked the Shack. It was a comfortable place. Well, after she and GInny had gone through with a handful of Transfiguration spells. The walls still needed to be painted and the floors needed some refinishing, but they kept it well stocked. Remus no longer needed the Shack, as Tonks often pointed out. They kept a cage in the basement of their small house they had bought a few months ago. Once the two had admitted their feelings, they were inseparble. Hermione had to wonder if they knew that most of the house had been paid for by Narcissa and Sirius.

Hermione hefted a stone easily and tossed it expertly. It hit the knot, freezing the tree. She walked in calmly.

"Hey!"

Hermione turned to see Daisuke Niwa rushing towards her.

"What are you doing out here? It's about to storm."

Hermione smiled easily. "I know. I was going for a little walk."

"Under the tree?" He asked skeptically.

She turned from him and slid down into tunnel below. "You can come too." She called up.

After a moment, she heard him sigh and came down. Hermione led him a short way in then stopped. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to go all the way.

"Where does this lead?" He asked, tossing his hair out of his face.

"No where. The tunnel collapsed a few years ago. But it's dry and warm."


	13. The Mastermind Behind a Kiss

Chapter Thirteen

The mastermind behind a kiss

He watched them enter the hidden tunnel together and smirked. He had set the golem up months ago. He hadn't really expected anything to happen. Now, coming off the cusp of a failure, he was thrilled to see a plan coming up.

Golems were attracted to pretty things. Smart ones too. Things that could keep them entertained for more than a few minutes.

Hermione was not only pretty, but she was smart. She could keep an entire score of golems busy for years. She could have her pick of men, with little trouble. Instead she chose that dolt over him. Over him! Who on earth could possibly be attracted to that little dork when they could have him?

He probably didn't want her, now that he thought about it. He was suffering rejection from that little red haired witch.

Ginny was clever. She was devoted to her boyfriend yet somehow managed to keep her head about her when he was around. It irritated Harry to no end.

She could have any man on campus. She could have him! But no! She choses that arrogant dick.

And what did he have that Harry didn't have?

Fame? Surely not. Every body knew Harry. Everybody. True most everyone knew Malfoy too. But that was beside the point. Up until recently, the Malfoys were known in conjunction with thier relationship with the Dark Lord.

Looks? Harry knew he was attractive in a Dirk Pitt/Indiana Jones kind of way. Harry looked tough, rugged. Malfoy looked charming. And that was a problem. Malfoy was charming. Harry rather felt that if Malfoy wasn't dating the object of his affection, he might have liked the guy.

The real reason Harry couldn't quite fully hate or like Malfoy was that Harry saw too much of himself in the other boy.

Harry shook such thoughts from his head as he watched Hermione talk with Dai through an observing mirror. She was obviously interested in him.

He had set the spell up a while ago, so long he had almost forgot about the plan that followed. Now he smirked.

He turned to one of his minions. "Raydance."

The beefy man snapped to attention. "Yeah?"

"Go get the boy Weasel. Make sure he's on the lawn in ten minutes. If you can get my girl and that prick she's usually with down there as well, that would be perfect."

Raydance nodded and shuffled off. Harry returned his attention to the glass. Time for a little dissention in the ranks.

(A/N: Wow! Sorry guys. I thought I put this up yesterday. Guess not.


	14. Shatters of Reality

Chapter Fourteen

Shatters of reality

Hermione wasn't sure about it later. It happened so quickly and she knew she wasn't in full control of herself. The problem was, for those terrible seven seconds, she didn't know who was.

It was interresting to note that it only took seven seconds to ruin Hermione's life nearly beyond repair. The storm was over and Professor Niwa graciously helped her out of the hollow. She smiled at him.

One.

He grabbed her swiftly and kissed her. Hermione stiffened.

Two.

She lifted her hand to slap him.

Three.

But her hand instead reached up and lazily carressed his cheek.

Four.

She was horrified. Even more so when her gaze caught three familiar figures.

Five.

Ginny. Draco. Ron.

Six.

She pulled herself from the lip lock and opened her mouth. But one look at Ron...

Seven.

"Ron!" She gasped, rushing over to them. He stared at her with hurt and betrayal. The tears started even before she knew she was sad.

He backed away from her and her heart tore. "Ron please!" She begged.

"So that's it, is it?" he whispered savagely. "I'm not smart enough, so you have to turn to cheap teachers."

Hermione shook her head even as Niwa came up behind and put his arm around her.

"Don't deny it." He purred.

Ron looked ready to either die or kill someone. Ginny beat him to it. Her right fist connected solidly Niwa's jaw.

Hermione never took her eyes from Ron. "Please Ron..."

He glared at her. "Never talk to me again." He snarled.

Hermione felt her heart break in that one moment as he spun and ran back to the castle. Ginny caught her before she had a chance to prostrate herself like Niwa had.

"Ginny! Please! Please tell me you believe me!"

Ginny bit her lip, looking ready to cry herself. "I want to. But Mione, I know what I saw..."

"Ginny that wasn't me! I don't know what it was..."

"Mione, no one on premise can perform the Impervius Curse unless they have permission or are allied with the Death Eaters... And Dumbledore would never let a Death Eater on grounds."

Hermione lost her will. She collasped into her friend's arms. Ginny held her, expecting Draco to come behind her and complete the circle.

Only he didn't. Ginny glanced up, shaking near tears from her lashes. Draco was no where to be seen.

"Hermione..." She began warily. "Have you seen Draco?"

(A/N: No telling the death threats this chapter will get me. I should also tell you guys, that I'm moving to one aday updates. I want to keep the two, but I got a new job and until I get into a better rythem with that, I think I'll have to slow down with the updating.

To Ginny- I'll give you the answer I give all little brats like you: I'm published. You're not. Bite me.


	15. We Would All Go Down Together

Chapter Fifteen

We Would All Go Down Together

Hermione sniffed and glanced around. Suddenly she let her problems step back as she became the older more mature girl. "No. I mean, I saw him with you when you first got here, but not since."

Ginny bit her lip. "Oh, I'm probably just exaggerating. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Hermione nodded, though niether of them truly believed it.They returned to the common room. Ron was there. Ginny inquired about Draco. After a glare at Hermione, Ron replied that he hadn't seen him either.

Ginny gnawed a finger nail, looking increasingly worried. It wasn't like Draco to just disappear like this. She could have understood if he went off to find Ron and talk sense into her idiot brother. But that quite obviously wasn't the case.

"Hermione." She said finally, turning the the brunette. "I'm going to go look for him. Come with me?"

Hermione rose to her feet. "Of course."

Ron jumped up. "Wait a minute! You can't just rush off! You don't even know where he might be!"

Ginny shrugged with feigned indifference. "I'm sure there's a spell. Right Mione?"

Hermione refused to meet Ron's eyes but nodded.

Ron huffed a few moments longer before he grabbed his cloak. Ginny gave him a half hearted smile.

The trio trouped down to the lawn again. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a simple searching spell. Her wand tip glowed bright red for a second then swung around to face the Forbbidden Forrest.

All three swallowed simultaneously. They had all had past experiences with the place in question and none really felt the desire to venture in once more. But Ginny loved Draco. She squared her shoulder and started forward. Hermione hesitated then rushed after her, wand still aglow. Ron reluctantly brought up the rear.

The path led them steadily deeper into the forrest. Hermione stopped herself before she reached out to Ron. There would be time to fix this later. First she had to help Ginny find Draco.

As they marched not so merrily along, Hermione let her thoughts drift to her feelings in regard to Ron. She loved him. She always had, which made it so much harder when he hurt her time after time. Naturally she retaliated with her own bitter venom. But real couples fight. Hell, even Ginny and Draco got into the occasional tift. They always apologized and ended with sweet kisses. Hermione had always wanted that.

Hermione almost ran into Ginny when the younger girl stopped. She opened her mouth to protest but Ron reached out and took her arm. He shook his head.

Hermione looked to see what Ginny was looking at and nearly gasped. It was Draco's Slytherin scarf, the one Ginny had made him.

Hermione opened her mouth once more, to comfort Ginny. But her words turned into a muffled scream as a rag was pressed over her mouth.

(A/N:...I'm gonna get my ass kicked. (grins)


	16. Leave Your Childhood

Chapter Sixteen

Leave Your Childhood...

Ginny snarled at the young man as he removed the hood from her head. He winced, looking like this was the last thing he wanted to ever do. Ginny had only a smallest fraction of sympathy for him. He was part of the reason she was here after all.

She looked around. Hermione, Ron, Luna and Blaise were all gathered around as well. Like her they were bound, hands behind their back. Ginny noticed they were staring and she looked down to see her usual jeans and teeshirt had been covered with a frilly white dress. Ginny scowled at it whole heartedly, willing it to burn. Naturally this didn't work.

Ginny looked around at her companions. Hermione looked scared but defiant. Ron looked fierce and Ginny knew he was still very much in love with Hermione. Luna looked dreamily happy, as if something she had been waiting for was about to transpire. Blaise shared the same look of defiant feirocity that Ron had.

"Are you alright, Gin?" Ron croaked.

Ginny nodded. "Fine. And you?"

"Never better. You know, except for the whole tied up and probably awaiting the whims of Lord Too-Many-Names-To-Keep-Track-Of."

Ginny noticed a slight smile curve Hermione's lips and had to smile herself. Only the twins could have done it better.

All their heads whipped around as a door behind them opened. Ginny turned and braced herself, ready to run if the opportunity presented itself. She felt her jaw drop at who entered the large auditorium like room they were in.

Harry Potter, glasses gleaming wickedly in the candle light, stepped into the room.

"Potter," Hermione began, her tone reasonable.

"What the hell do you want?" Ron growled, unconsciously stepping in front of Hermione.

"My bride." He drawled, looking pointedly at Ginny. Ginny saw her vision turning red and knew her eyes were changing to slits. Frantic, she pulled herself in. While turning to a Dragon might get rid of Potter's advances, there wasn't enough room in the place for her to successfully battle him without hurting her friends.

"What is going on here?" Blaise demanded.

"Ginny and I are getting married."

"Congradulations, you fucking wanker. But as I understand it you need a priest." Blaise snarled but Ginny's thoughts raced back to boasts the older boy had made on the train to school. Blaise was an ordained minister. That summer his mother had remarried and as a show of how much he approved, Blaise had proctored the ceremony.

Harry smiled a him. "You'll do, won't you." At his nod, Blaise was pushed and shoved to the end of the hall, to stand on a small dias. The others were also pulled along. Harry started pulling Ginny along but Blaise called out even as one of the minions held open the bible for Blaise.

"Wait! I can't marry you."

Harry snarled at him, fingers digging painfully into Ginny's arm. "Maybe you don't understand. I worked quite hard to get her. I forced that Mudblood into that kiss, so I could break up their perfection."

Ginny glanced at Hermione and Ron. Hermione's jaw was down to the floor and Ron suddenly looked to be in almost pyshcial pain.

"I signed over to the other side for her. You're telling me, I can't have her?" Harry growled threateningly.

"Maybe you don't understand." Blaise echoed, looking brave despite the sweat pouring down his face. "If you don't have her consent, you aren't married. She has to say yes."

Harry smiled wickedly at Ginny. "Oh, you will. For them. For all of them." He looked over her head and she turned to follow his gaze.

The world fell down.

Draco, trussed up and gagged, stood in the shadows, a wand pressed to his throat. Ginny gasped. He was pleading with his eyes but Ginny couldn't, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Nothing. Save Draco. Save him. Love him.

She turned back to Harry, tears tracing down her cheeks. "Alright." She whispered.

Harry dragged her the rest of the way to the makeshift altar.

Ginny turned to Harry, ignoring the words of the ceremony that Blaise listlessly read. She knew what his tone meant. He never expected her to give up. It was not like her.

But maybe it was time to be someone else.

Ginny shifted her gaze to Draco as Blaise continued. He was still mouthing something at her behind the gag. She felt her brow furrow. What could he mean? Don't do it? She had to, he would k-

It hit her with all the force of a Saab. The breath went from her lungs desperately. Harry was going to kill all of the others. He only needed a few signitures and he would have her for life.

Harry was saying something then Blaise spoke again. Suddenly all eyes were fixed on her. She knew what she had to say. She said them watching Draco wince as though struck.

"Then by the powere vested in me," Blaise said, skipping over the objection portion at a look from Harry. "I pronounce you man and wife." Then in a much smaller voice: "You may kiss the bride."

Harry leaned down and planted his lips on Ginny's. She pretended to soften and he kissed deeper.

Ginny focused all her attention on her right hand. The nails lenghtened and hardened to claws. She tore through the bonds and then buried her nails in Harry's stomach. He gasped but she brought her left hand around, holding him to her kiss as she twisted his organs with her claws. Blood pooled in Harry's mouth and Ginny tasted it, sharp, acrid. A trail ran down her chin as she finished him. He collasped.

She spat out his blood. "Consider that a divorce."

(A/N: So, do you love Ginny, or what? By the way, when I say Saab, I mean the jet, not the car.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hermione rubbed her arms as she stared out the window. It was three weeks since Ginny had killed Harry. Ginny was required to attend counseling for the next year. Draco was going with her every week. They were more in love now then Hermione had ever seen them. the battle had been easy. After Harry fell, the others had no real desire to mess with an angry red head who could turn into a dragon in the most literal sense.

"Ahem."

Hermione turned from the window. Ron stood in the door way.

"Hi."

"Hi." She replied.

"Is... is it too late to say I'm sorry?" he whispered.

Hermione took a deep shuddering breath. "Hell no." She launched herself at Ron, tears streaming down her face as she brought her lips to his. He spun her about, kissing her fiercely.

"Is it okay to have as second chance?" she whispered.

"Yeah. God, I'm so sorry! I should have known!"

"Yes. You should have." Hermione met his eyes. "But I forgive you. Promise me we won't do it again."

"I promise. I promise."

They kissed again.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"When this is over... the war, that is... will you marry me?"

"Yes. Forever yes."

The end.

(A/N: And that's it. Wow. Two fics done in two days. You guys know what that means! A new fic! Stay tuned for chapter one of A Story Book Romance.


End file.
